


A big surprise

by Vercoyen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vercoyen/pseuds/Vercoyen
Summary: Lust overtakes caution when Nagisa and Rei are alone together without an essential item, but at what cost?
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 11





	A big surprise

Date: September 23, 2020

[ Hold up, dear reader: This is a sequel my other fic "What if", please read that fic first in order to get a clearer backstory for this fic!]

Nagisa and Rei had been dating for almost a month and were very happy together. Apart from some occasional teasing by Nagisa’s sisters, everybody seemed to be okay with it. However, they wouldn’t hear the end of it from Gou. Ever since she heard the news she has been zoning out whenever the two are close together. It didn’t take long for an official declaration to take place, with Nagisa acting like it was a royal decree, that the two officially had a relationship. After making the relationship official they went on a date to the arcade and had dinner at Rei’s place. Since it was already late, Nagisa got an offer he simply couldn’t decline: a sleepover. As Rei’s boyfriend he was now granted permission to stay the night whenever the two saw fit, as long as they’d help with the chores around the house. Upon hearing this, Nagisa bolted from his chair to the kitchen and yelled while waving a towel above his head “Rei-chan, the dishes, nowww!!!”. After helping the Ryugazaki family with the dishes, they watched TV with the family and eventually went to the bedroom to get some “sleep”, but again this looked like it was going to be a night where they closed their eyes often without actually being asleep.

After carefully making sure that the bedroom door was better secured than Fort Knox, Nagisa jumped into Rei’s lap and kissed him on the cheek. “Who would’ve thought that we would end up like this, my… boyfried hehe”. Rei smiled and said “well, according to my calcu…” but Nagisa quickly interrupted him “Oh shut up, you cute dork” and kissed him on the lips. He then kissed Rei’s chest, making a trail all the way down to his underwear. He opened his Amazon Prime package and went for a tasting test and boy did it taste well. Of course, Rei is known for his cleanliness and Nagisa greatly appreciated that. After a while of playing Dyson, Nagisa climbed up and sat down with his bare butt on Rei’s lap. Then he suddenly gasped. “Rei-chan… since I totally didn’t count on sleeping over tonight I think I forgot to bring... err… do you have any… err rubbers here at home?”. Rei jumped up and frantically started searching around the room in the hopes that his mom had hidden some for them just in case. But much to his dismay, he found none. Nagisa hugged him from behind and said “You know what Rei, I trust you. I love you and I know you love me. If you really want to, you can do it without…”. Rei hesitated for a while but agreed after looking at Nagisa’s cute face. How could one of them even think about cheating on the other? 

“But Nagisa-kun, won’t this become… very messy?”. Nagisa pointed to the box of napkins next to Rei’s bed and says “well if I could borrow some of those… it’s not like you’re the one using them tonight hehe”. Rei’s face slowly started to turn red as Nagisa giggled. Nagisa grabbed something out of his pants and revealed a bottle of lubricant. Rei squinted his eyes and said “how come you didn’t forget THAT… were you… did you plan this?!”. Nagisa smirked, his cover was blown but he was still enjoying it. “Sorry Rei-chan but… I really love you and I… really wanted to feel you, without anything inbetween us… can you do that for me… Rei-chan?”

Nagisa really seemed to be into it, and Rei had to admit to himself that he was never this turned on before. He let Nagisa crawl on top of him while Nagisa whispered in his ear “This time, I will do the work… Because I love you so much”. Nagisa put some lube on Rei Jr. and then slid it inside of his man-cave. A jolt of ecstasy thundered throughout Rei’s body when Nagisa carefully lowered himself until his butt hit Rei’s pelvis. Nagisa let out a soft moan and said “this… is exactly what I wanted…”. As Nagisa bounced up and down, Rei grabbed his sides firmly and held him tight. After a few minutes Nagisa kissed Rei and said “what if I were to do… this?!”. He clenched his legs together, tightening himself around Rei as he slid down completely so that Rei’s full length was now inside of him again. An even heavier jolt rushed through his veins and before he could warn Nagisa, Rei spilled the Seed of Life into him. Both their eyes were now wide open as Nagisa stuttered “D-d-did you… just… oh my… ahhhh…”. But before Rei could apologise, his chest and face were hit by Nagisa’s Holy Male Grail. “Guess we both couldn’t hold ourselves in, Rei-chan” he giggled “You were right, this IS a mess, but that doesn’t matter, this feeling was more than worth it.”. As they both kept their breaths, Rei turned flaccid and his member slowly slid out of Nagisa. Again, his eyes opened wide. “R-Rei-chan…. A tissue… please! Quickkk!” Rei moved as fast as he could and was just in time wiping Nagisa’s butt before his bedsheets were ruined. In the few minutes after that they desperately tried to clean themselves up, but soon realised that a pile of 100 paper tissues probably looked more suspicious than a late night shower, so they opted for the latter. When they were finally all tidied up, they fell asleep while cuddling. 

The next months the two experimented a more and more until they eventually got better at controlling their climaxes and cleaning up. However, one night Nagisa did not seem to be in the mood. “Is there something wrong, Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked. “Oh, it’s not you Rei… I just feel nauseous, I feel like I could throw up at any moment and I really don’t want that to happen…”. Rei wrapped his arms around him and comforted him. “Tomorrow we’ll go to the doctor and have you checked up, it probably won’t be anything serious. Let’s sleep early today so you can get some rest.”. The next morning Nagisa didn’t feel any better. On the contrary, he felt like something was seriously wrong. When he stood up to walk to the doctor with Rei, he collapsed and everything went black. Rei’s mother quickly called the emergency services and the ambulance arrived within minutes. Rei hopped in the back of the ambulance and held Nagisa’s hand during the ride. “It’s okay honey, we’re going to find out what’s going on” he said as they rolled Nagisa into the ER. Thirty minutes that seemed like an eternity passed until Rei was called in by the doctors. Nagisa was lying in a hospital bed, slowly regaining conscience. “He’s in a stable condition, everything will be fine. However, we do have some unexpected and intriguing news…” the doctor said. Rei sat down next to Nagisa and held his hand again. The doctor looked Nagisa into the eyes and said “Mister Hazuki, it appears that you are pregnant!”.

The words echoed through the hospital room and Nagisa was unsure whether he was really conscious or that he was slipping away and hallucinating the words that just pierces his ears. He looked to Rei and said “Rei-chan… is this a dream…?” But Rei couldn’t answer. The doctor came closer and sat down. “Look, I know that this can be a huge shock that can take a while to process, but it can also be the start of something new and great.”. Nagisa’s eyes teared up and he looked at Rei again and said “D-d-do you hear that Rei-chan… w-w-we’re gonna become fathers…”. Nagisa’s voice trembled a bit as it was audible that he did not know what Rei’s reaction would be. Rei picked up on Nagisa’s fear and comforted him “We’re not just gonna be fathers, Nagisa-kun, we’re going to be the best fathers that we can be” he said as he grasped Nagisa’s hand even more tightly. They cried tears of joy for the next minutes until both Rei and Nagisa’s family rushed into the room. The small rectangular room was so tightly packed that Nagisa’s sisters were almost standing in the hallway because they could barely fit in. His mother ran towards him and asked if everything was fine with her sweet little baby. Nagisa said “Well mom, I am no longer a baby, I now have a baby!”. Nagisa’s mother looked confused at first, but realised what he meant as soon as his sisters started screaming. Rei’s parents dropped their jaws while Rei’s brother raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. Nagisa’s dad broke down in the middle of the room. “Am I going to be a grandfather? I barely hit my 50’s! Is this what it feels like to grow old?! The world is spinning ever faster and I seem to be falling from the edge!”. Nagisa’s mother pulled his ear and said “Now stop it you drama-queen, let’s be happy for our boy and his boyfriend. You can ponder about your mid-life crisis when we’re back home!”. After those words the hectic atmosphere calmed down and the joy returned once more. When they all calmed down it was of course time for another lecture. Nagisa and Rei could remember all too well how they got a joint lecture from their parents about relationships when they first started dating, but now it was time to learn about parenting. Unfortunately for them, that turned out to be a lecture with an almost infinite amount of chapters, but also one with a promising future. They would still need some time to think about the name of their future child, definitely after Rei refused Nagisa’s ideas such as “Emperor Nagisa II”, but they knew that they could fulfill this task together.


End file.
